Energy
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: I don't want us to be the end of me. This love is taking all of my energy. Secrets can take their toll after awhile, and soemthing that seems so bad at first, can sometimes be a relief. Sasu/Ino


_Ok this is my second Sasu/Ino fic and i guess you could say that it is a sequal to my first one 'Dream about you' but it can also stand on its own. Its quite different to the first one and by the end of this you will understand why._

**Disclaimer:** DO not own Naruto, Do not own Naruto, But i do own Sasuke, and Kakashi, not matter what anyone says. Ok Ok, maybe i don't i just wish i did.  
_

* * *

_

_Im having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy.  
How do we reverse the chemistry?  
I dont want us to be the end of me.  
This love is taking all of my energy.  
_

* * *

_  
_

Ino stealthly made her way out towards the middle of the forest that surrounded Konaha, she had become a pro at sneaking out of Konaha under the ever watchful guards eyes. If anyone knew what she was doing, she knew she would be in great trouble. She would become a traitor in some eyes, no one would be able to trust her again.

She hated how she always had time to think on her way out, how she couldn't stop her thoughts returning to what people would say. She wasn't even sure herself why she was doing this, why she was still doing this. It wouldn't serve her to do any good. It wasn't like she could pursuade him to come back to the village. Not like she hadn't tried many times before. But everytime she mentioned the village he would close off completely and soon after make a hasty exit.

She slowed as she neared their usual meeting place, a small clearing barely big enough for the two of them to lie side by side comfortably. Not that they needed to lie side by side. Or comfortable for that matter.

Slowing to a stop, Ino surveyed the small clearing and noticed with dismay that he wasn't there waiting for her like always, shirtless. Oh how she loved to sneak up behind him and run her hands over the muscles in his back. A shiver ran down her spine as her thoughts turned to all the hot, sweaty and passionate nights they had spent together. Their moans and grunts of pleasure filling the otherwise silent night.

She had never dreamed that she would ever engage in sex on the forest floor, where sticks and twigs and hordes of insects made their home. But sex with Sasuke was nothing like she could ever have imagined, the passion, the fire that bubbled in her veins, sometimes it felt like too much. Too much pleasure that it boardered on pain.

Ino sighed suddenly weary, she hated that she had to hide her relationship with Sasuke with everyone. Sometimes when the Rookie Nine all got together and they started harping on about how Ino didn't have a boyfriend and how Ino was still single and that Ino was going to die a virgin. She had to dig her nails into her palms to stop herself from blurting out that she had been seeing Sasuke secretly and that she was not a virgin like everyone assumed.

But she knew that with those that believed her, it wouldn't go down well, and those that didn't believe her would just spread rumors that Ino pig was making up lies about how Sasuke was in love with her.

Sitting on the branch she let one leg dangle over the edge, bending the other she curved one arm around her leg and rested her chin on her knee. While she loved every minute she got to spend with Sasuke, no matter how brief, she just wished that she didn't have to sneak around all the time, didn't have to coordinate her schedule with him so they could schedule time to be with each other in.

She snorted quietly to herself, _how romantic._

The rustling of leaves below her made her alert to the fact that she was a lone kanouchi in the middle of a forest where no one knew she was and possibly surrounded by Orochimaru and sound Ninja. The thought made her heart race, and a tug on her leg had her almost screaming.

Wide eyed, she looked up into the smirking face of the man with onyx eyes as deep and dark as the night sky and black hair that tinted mostly blue. Scowling she crossed her arms across her chest, "your late!" She snapped. She hadn't liked being scared and not as joke either.

Sasuke chuckled, a low rumbling sound that created goosebumbs along her skin and brought her mind onto more pleasureable things. "Actually, your early. Couldn't wait huh?" Ino blushed as she realised that he was right, she had infact been early. And no, she couldn't wait to see him. A shadow darkened his face the instant before he claimed her lips.

-- -- -- -- --

She couldn't believe it. No, she refused to believe it. She did not just have sex with Sasuke in a tree. On a branch. Nope. Not at all. Ino opened her eyes to see darkness, sitting up carefully she felt around her and came to the conclusion that yes, she infact had just had sex with Sasuke on a tree branch. And was naked as the day she was born.

It was then as she searched for her clothes that she realised that she was completely and utterly alone. And naked.

She searched the branch as best she could but still couldn't find a single trace of her clothing. Peering over the side of the tree, it was there she spotted her lacy purple thong displayed on one of the lower branches. Flushing hotly, she quickly jumped down and pulled them on, looking around she saw her bra hanging from a smaller branch above her.

Once she had located her clothing she jumped back to the branch she had previously been on. There was still no sign of Sasuke, he had always been there to help her find her clothes, to watch her as she left to return back to Konaha and her bed before she was found out.

It was then as she placed a hand on the thick trunk of the tree that she noticed the white piece of paper shining like a moonbeam tacked to the wood with a kunai. Pulling the knife out she unfolded the paper, it was too dark for her to make out the words so she folded it back up and palced it in her pocket along with the kunai and headed for home.

Once she reached the safety of her one bedroom apartment Ino let out the breath she always seemed to hold as she snuck back into Konoha. Flipping on a light she winced as it blinded her and made her see flashes for the next two minutes.

After her eyes had adjusted, she moved towards the couch taking out the note and kunai along her way. Sitting down she put the kunai on the coffee table and flipped open the note, she instantly recognised Sasuke's elegant flowing script,

_Ino,_

_This is the end._

_While it has been fun, that's all it can ever be._

_We are moving on, you wont see me again._

_Unless it is on the battle field._

_-Sasuke._

Ino stared at the paper, not seeing as tears blurred her vision. She hadn't known exactly how much the time she spent with Sasuke ment to her, and to have it not mean anything to him, that hurt.

She blinked away tears and concentrated on clearing her vision, she wanted, no, she needed to read it again, and again and again. Just to make sure that she had read it correctly the first time.

Ino sat there for a long time just staring at the piece of paper in her hand, she sat there waiting for the dark depression to come, the way it had come over Sakura when she and Rock Lee had ended things the first time.

She was surprised to realise that a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. After the tears had gone she wasn't left with an emptyness that she couldn't fill, she was surprised to find that she was relieved. Relieved to not have to hide her secret liasons from everyone. She was actually glad that it was over, she knew now that she could do whatever she wanted, she wasn't being weighed down by a secret that could hurt everyone she loved around her.

But she knew that there would always be a part of her that would always love him, would always long for him, would never recover from the loss of the only man she had ever let herself fall in love with.

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

_Ok so there it is, my second Sasu/Ino fic, and see i told you it was different. Haha Hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought_

_Nixie_

* * *


End file.
